Same old, same old
by eLeCtRiCwAvEGiRl
Summary: A story that's same as others but the ending, so not ordinary. Super Duper slight fluff. [One Shot, ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1: Same old, same old

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If Naruto belonged to me, Temari would have died when she was a baby or even before she was born because everybody in Suna hated her. Not only Suna but also the whole galaxy of the Naruto world and even our dimension.

**A/N:** I would really appreciate it if you don't flame me since it's my first fanfic (If you want to). And just added a little bit of information about Tenten. . Oh yeah, don't bother reading some side comments I added.

**Same old, same old**

The same old Shikamaru was sitting underneath the same old sun at the same old spot he used to stay at. It was another same day where Asuma hung out with Kurenai, Naruto the Ramen Shop, Sasuke still ranting about killing, revenge, ambitions, and training, Chouji out buying chips, Sakura planning on how to ask Sasuke out on a date, Neji still training with Konoha's Weapon Mistress, Sonojome Tenten (Tenten's last name). Rock Lee still spreading the blossoming power of youth around Konoha with Maito Gai (What you Americans call "Might Guy" is Maito Gai here in the Philippines), Kakashi gone to somewhere nobody cares, and Kurenai's team hanging out at the training grounds, training (duh, most probably).

So, we (finally) start the story when Nara Shikamaru was lazily sleeping at the spot not bothered, the clouds floating above him without a single care in the world----

" Shika-kun!" said an overly sugared tone of voice. Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes and grumbled "Ino."

" Can you take a walk with me, please with sugar on top, sprinkles on the bottom and a mackerel sandwich?"

" Mendokuse" he replied but stood up. "You're up early." He commented.

" You're the one who woke up late, baka."

" Are you calling Nara Shikamaru, a genius with the I.Q. level of 200 plus, a baka?"

" Hai."

" Whatever."

Ino gave a perky giggle and so they went on their way. Then, they passed by the market place.

" So."

" So what?"

" How are you and Sasuke?"

" Don't care about him. Anymore. Oh yeah thanks for accompanying me. I really appreciate it."

" , You're welcome" (**A/n:** wtf?)

" Hey let's eat over there!" Ino said pointing to somewhere like the --- fancy restaurant!

" Eh, its expensive there"

" Let's have a 50-50 share."

" Fine with me."

So they went there and ate some soup then crab fillet. Soon enough, after paying the bill, they went on their way. So they passed by the Yamanaka Flower Fields, where the best flowers in Konoha are found! (Good for advertisements.)

" Come on Shika! Let's stay here!" Ino said pointing to a patch of flowers.

"Are you serious? No way."

" Shika-kun!" then Ino made the ever-famous puppy dog pout.

" Eh." Then he sat down.

After a few hours, Impatient Ino said " Hmph. Didn't achieve much today. Bye Shika-_kun_"

Then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. A kiss that meant that new doors of the heart would be opened. But those new doors have to wait for tomorrow for a smiling Ino had already left a dumbstruck Shikamaru touching his cheek, blushing.


	2. Chapter 2: Not the same

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, do you?

A/N: Thanks for those (I sort of forgot the pennames.) who reviewed my first fanfic, Same old, same old. Who knew such a crappy piece of fanfic can make two reviews? Yeah, I would NEVER make up Tenten's last name! I seriously wouldn't make that up if it were a matter of life or death! Oh yeah, here's a new chapter (that's also a new story!)

Same old, same old 

**Chapter two: Not the same anymore**

Days have gone by since the kiss and all. . .so Ino had been really shy and touchy whenever She and Shikamaru would accidentally or intentionally meet up, with or without Chouji. Chouji had already asked her what the heck her problem was but he just returned from his failed mission with a huge bump on his head and behind him Ino shouting to mind his own business. (A/N: Man, I seriously need a beta-reader)

Until Shikamaru's own curiosity had the nerve to ask a head-clunking, mind-your-own-business Ino what was the matter.

"Ino"

"Shika"

"Ino. . ."

"Shika. . ."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Shika (clunk) mind your own business!"

"What? Is it just your monthly landslide, well, landsliding again?"

"Shika (clunk) mind (clunk) your (clunk) own (clunk) business! (clunk)"

"You're so bothersome."

"I know" she replied cheerfully.

"Fine! (clunk) If you're persistent and all. . . Bothered by what I did."

"When?"

"(clunk) Oh don't play games with me Nara Shikamaru! You know the I-kissed-you-on-the-cheek-and-I-ran-away-leaving-you-rather-surprised situation!"

"That was pretty long."

"Hmph! You can say that again."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what if you did that?"

"Nice reaction, Shika"

"Look"

"Look! Look whe—"

Then Shikamaru kissed her in the cheek the same spot, the same position as hers. (Filipino: Amanos)

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Iie, you're so bothersome"

"Why are you using my signature word?"

"Because the author typed it so I'm basically saying what she typed." (A/N: Who dragged me in here?)

"Alright fine, confess."

"Confess what?"

"That you like me."

A/N: Will Ino confess her feelings to Shikamaru? Will some one want to be my beta reader? And who the hell dragged me in here? Find out on the next chapter: "Nara on to Yamanaka: Confrontation" (It's sounds like a soap opera)


	3. Chapter 3: Nara on to Yamanaka

**A/N**: Sorry if it took like eternity for me to update, its project month at school and I had to prepare for 2 months. –**NOTE**: Dialogues are alternate Ino-Shika. That will be all-

**Disclaimer**: Oh come on!

**Chapter 2**: "Nara on to Yamanaka: Confrontation"

" What do you mean? The great, beautiful, sophisticated, tranquil, NOT Mendokuse, aristocratic socialite Yamanaka Ino, admiring you, lazy, mendokuse, persistent, annoying, not to mention deeply irritating, Nara Shikamaru?" said Ino

"You forgot intelligent."

"Thanks. So its lazy, mendokuse, persistent, annoying, not to mention deeply irritating, intelligent Nara Shikamaru."

"Did I say intelligent? I meant intelligent genius with sky-high I.Q."

"Alright fine! Sheesh! Lazy, mendokuse, persistent, annoying, not to mention deeply---- wait a minute! Why am I obeying you?"

"Geez, just correcting you, woman. Okay do you like me or not? It's okay if you don't like me, I can accept it."

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"I don't have all day!"

"…"

"It's alright if you don't tell me. I can just imagine it right now. Me, in a tuxedo. An organ playing somewhere I don't care where plays 'Here comes the bride'. Then a blonde dressed in a white gown. Then when she walks to me, I lift her veil and there comes Temari. Just imagine getting hitched with a girl from Suna. It sure sound good"

"Yes! Alright yes! I, Yamanaka Ino do have a crush on you not on Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because from now on we're now officially together."

"Lazyass! We're already together!"(A/N: Hope you get it c",)

"No, no, no. As in together together."

"As in a relationship?"

"As in a relationship."

"Whoa! My first ever relationship. So informal." Ino said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Want to go out on a date?

"Sure. You're so… straight to the point, Shika-kun."

A/N: Oooh, what will happen ontheir first date? Will Ino ever realize not to say what the other person wants you to say? And why does this I-hate-Temari-forever author mention Temari? Find out the answers at "**Chapter 3: Whoa! My first date: Getting prepared, Ino version**"


End file.
